This invention relates primarily to horticulture and particularly, although not exclusively, relates to a method of moving a horticultural apparatus in a horticultural environment. The invention also provides a horticultural apparatus per se, a plant cultivating apparatus, an accessory means, a method of plant cultivation and other novel apparatus and methods.
Many plants are grown in greenhouses, at least for some time. However, greenhouses are expensive to build, maintain and run and, accordingly, the use of greenhouse space must be maximised in order to minimise plant unit costs.
The most widely used apparatus in which plants may be grown is a xe2x80x9cplant potxe2x80x9d which is generally a circular cross-section plastics container having holes in its base for passage of water from the pot. Plant pots are filled with compost or soil and seeds or seedlings planted therein.
Commercial growers may use machines to fill pots with soil; however such machines are expensive. There are other problems associated with the use of plant pots by commercial growers. For example, the use of individual plant pots for each plant adds to the costs involved in growing plants; the soil/compost contained in the plant pots tends to hold a relatively large amount of moisture and this adds to the overall weight of the plants which may increase the costs involved in transporting the plants; the plant pots restrict the passage of air through the compost/soil in the pots; and the roots of the plants may be damaged when they are removed from their pots. Furthermore, plant pots are placed side-by-side in a staggered arrangement when plants are being grown. To feed the plants, feed pellets are scattered and/or liquid feed is sprayed over the pots. However, since there are gaps between adjacent pots, up to 20% of the feed may be wasted which again adds to costs. Additionally, it is difficult to clean and/or sterilise plants pots and, consequently, plant pots may not be re-used or, if they are, there is a risk that disease may be spread to seeds and/or seedlings that are planted in unsterilised pots.
It is an object of the present invention to address the above described problems.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of moving a first horticultural apparatus which is arranged in a first position in a horticultural environment to a second position, wherein the horticultural environment is such that said first horticultural apparatus cannot be moved from said first position to said second position whilst maintaining said first horticultural apparatus at a first height relative to a second horticultural apparatus, the method comprising adjusting the height of the first horticultural apparatus relative to that of said second horticultural apparatus and using a transportation means to move said first horticultural apparatus to said second position.
Suitably, in the context of this specification, references stating that an apparatus cannot be moved suitably mean that the apparatus is impeded, for example blocked, from the movement referred to.
The method may include adjusting the height by a distance of at least lOOmm, suitably at least 200 mm, preferably at least 300 mm, more preferably at least 350 mm, especially at least 400 mm. Said distance may be less than 1000 mm, suitably less than 900 mm, preferably less than 800 mm, more preferably less than 700 mm, especially less than 600 mm. Said distance is preferably predetermined.
Preferably, said first apparatus is moved along a substantially horizontal plane during movement to said second position. Preferably, said first apparatus moves substantially within a single horizontal place during movement to said second position.
Preferably, said first apparatus is moved substantially parallel to a surface which supports it during movement to said second position.
The method may include adjusting the height of the first apparatus and/or the second apparatus relative to a reference level which may suitably be the ground or other surface on which said first and/or said second apparatus is supported. Preferably, however, the height of the first apparatus is adjusted, preferably with the height of the second apparatus relative to said reference level being kept constant.
Preferably, said first or said second apparatus is arranged under part of the other one of said second or said first apparatus during passage of said first apparatus from said first position to said second position. Preferably, said first apparatus is arranged under part of said second apparatus during said passage.
Preferably, said horticultural environment includes a third horticultural apparatus and preferably said first apparatus cannot be moved from said first position to said second position whilst maintaining said first apparatus at a said first height relative to said third apparatus. Thus, the method preferably includes adjusting the height of the first apparatus relative to that of said third apparatus. The method may include adjusting the height of the first apparatus and/or the third apparatus relative to said reference level. Preferably, however, the height of the first apparatus is adjusted, preferably with the height of the third apparatus relative to said reference level being kept constant.
Preferably, said first apparatus or said third apparatus is arranged under part of the other one of said third or said first apparatus during passage of said first apparatus from said first to said second position.
Preferably, the first apparatus passes under part of the second and third apparatuses during passage from said first to said second position.
Preferably, said horticultural environment includes a plurality of horticultural apparatuses in a first row. Said first row may include said first and second apparatuses. Said first and second apparatuses suitably each have an elongate axis. During movement of said first apparatus, the elongate axis of said first apparatus may move through an angle of at least 30xc2x0, preferably at least 60xc2x0, more preferably at least 75xc2x0, especially at least about 90xc2x0. Preferably, prior to movement of said first apparatus, said elongate axes of said first and second apparatuses are substantially parallel. During movement of said first apparatus, the axes may be angled relative to one another.
Preferably, each horticultural apparatus in said first row is substantially the same width and/or length and, more preferably, each is substantially identical to the others.
Preferably, prior to movement of said first apparatus, respective ends of the first and second apparatuses are substantially in line. Preferably, prior to movement of said first apparatus, a first gap is defined between said first and second apparatuses in the direction of extent of said first row. Said first gap may be less than the width of said first and/or said second apparatus. Said gap may have a width which is less than 60%, preferably less than 50%, more preferably less than is 40%, especially less than 30% of the width of said first and/or said second apparatus. Said gap is preferably large enough so that a person can pass between said first and second apparatuses. In some circumstances, however, substantially no gap or a very narrow gap (which may not be large enough for passage of a person between the first and second apparatuses) may be defined.
Said horticultural environment preferably includes a plurality of horticultural apparatuses in a second row which is suitably spaced from said first row. Said second row preferably includes said third apparatus, when provided.
Preferably, each horticultural apparatus in said second row-is substantially the same width and/or length and, more preferably, each is substantially identical to the others.
Preferably, said first and second horticultural apparatus and suitably other horticultural apparatus in said horticultural environment are supported, prior to the movement under the control of the transportation means, on the same support surface which may be the ground, a floor (or the like).
Preferably, said first and second rows extend substantially parallel to one another. A second gap is preferably defined between said first and second rows which gap may define an aisle for passage of said first apparatus out of said horticultural environment. Said second gap preferably has a width which is less than three times the maximum width of said first apparatus. Said second gap is preferably less than twice, more preferably less than 1xc2xd times the maximum width of said first apparatus. In one embodiment said second gap is greater than the maximum width of said first apparatus. However, it is possible and it can be advantageous for the second gap to be less than the maximum width of said first apparatus. Thus, in a second embodiment, the width of the second gap may be less than 90%, suitably less than 80%, preferably less than 70%, more preferably less than 60%, especially less than 50% of the maximum width of said first apparatus. In some circumstances, the second gap may have a negligible width in which case, the first and second rows may substantially abut one another.
When said third apparatus is provided in said second row, it may be arranged opposite, at least in part, said second apparatus in said first row.
Preferably, elongate axes of said horticultural apparatuses in said second row extend substantially parallel to one another.
Preferably said first apparatus moves along a travel path between said first and second positions. Said travel path is preferably curved.
Said transportation means may be arranged both to adjust the height of the first apparatus relative to the second apparatus and to move it to said second position.
The method may include the step of moving said second and/or said third apparatus from said horticultural environment. Movement of said second and third apparatus may include any of the steps described above for movement of the first apparatus. Thus, preferably, the height of the second and/or third apparatus is arranged to be adjusted to allow one or each to be moved.
The method may include the step of moving said first apparatus from said second position to said first position. In this case, when said first apparatus has been returned to the first position its height relative to said second apparatus may be adjusted.
Preferably, a first support means is provided for supporting said first apparatus at a first height. Said first support means preferably includes a first support assembly on one side of the centre of gravity of said first apparatus and a second support assembly on an opposite side of the centre of gravity. Said first support assembly is preferably securable at a plurality of positions on said one side which positions may differ in their distance from the centre of gravity of the first apparatus. Said second support assembly is preferably securable at a plurality of positions on said opposite side which positions may differ in their distance from the centre of gravity. Said first support assembly and/or said second support assembly may each comprise a pair of legs which are suitably arranged to be fixed at or adjacent opposing sides of the first apparatus. Said first support assembly and/or said second support assembly is/are preferably movable between an operative position in which said first apparatus is supported and an inoperative position in which said first apparatus may not be supported. In one embodiment, said first support assembly and/or said second support assembly is/are detachable, thereby to define said inoperative position. In another embodiment, said first support assembly and/or said second support assembly is/are pivotable between operative and inoperative positions. A catch means may be provided for releasably securing said first and/or second support assemblies in operative position(s). Said first assembly may be pivotable in a first direction and said second assembly may be pivotable in a second direction. Said first and second directions may be substantially perpendicular to one another.
Said first apparatus may include means for cooperation with said first support means, for example, means for releasably securing said first support means in position. Means for cooperation may be provided at a plurality of positions on said first apparatus so that said first support means can be secured to said first apparatus at a plurality of positions.
In the method, said transportation means is preferably moved to a position which is disposed inwardly of at least one of the first or second support assemblies. For example, said transportation means may be moved to a position which is underneath an area between said first and second support assemblies. Said transportation means may be arranged to contact said area for supporting the first apparatus prior to movement.
Preferably, a second support means is provided for supporting said second apparatus. Said second support means preferably includes a said first support assembly on one side of the centre of gravity of the second apparatus and a said second support assembly on an opposite side of the centre of gravity. Said first and second support assemblies of the second support means may have any features of the support assemblies of the first support means described above.
Preferably, in the method, during movement from said first position to said second position, said first and second support assemblies of said second apparatus are asymmetrically arranged on opposite sides of the centre of gravity. Preferably, a support assembly which is closest to a path of travel of said first apparatus towards said second position is closer to the centre of gravity than the other support assembly. Preferably, said support assembly which is closer to the centre of gravity is arranged at a position which is at least 20% of the distance between an end of the first apparatus which is closer to the path of travel of the first apparatus towards said first position and a line through the centre of gravity parallel to the direction of extent of said end. Said position may be at least 30%, preferably at least 40%, more preferably at least 50%, especially at least 60% of said distance.
Where a third apparatus is provided as described above, a third support means is preferably provided for supporting said third apparatus. Said third support means may have any feature of said second support means described above. Preferably, the smallest distance between support assemblies of said second and third support means is greater than the width of the first apparatus so that said first apparatus can pass therebetween. Said smallest distance may be at least 1.5, preferably at least 2, more preferably at least 2.5, times the width of said first apparatus.
Said transportation means is suitably a transportation apparatus which preferably comprises a support surface for supporting said first apparatus. Said support surface is preferably movable between first and second positions, suitably along a predetermined travel path. Said support surface is preferably arranged to accommodate part of a support means, for example a leg of a said horticultural apparatus. For example, a horticultural apparatus may include an opening, for example a channel below its support surface for accommodating a said support means. A lifting means is preferable provided for moving said support surface. Said lifting means may comprise a scissor lift or the like. Said transportation means preferably includes rolling means for example in the form of one or a plurality of wheels or the like, arranged to roll over a surface over which the transportation means may travel. Preferably, the maximum width of the support surface is not more than 50%, preferably not more than 30%, of the width of the first apparatus.
Preferably, said first horticultural apparatus includes one or more receptacles for growing plants or the like. Said first apparatus is preferably substantially quadrilateral in plan view, suitably with opposing sides extending substantially parallel to one another. Said first apparatus is preferably elongate. The width of the apparatus may be less than 80%, suitably less than 70%, preferably less than 60%, more preferably less than 50%, especially less than 40% of the length of the apparatus. The width may be greater than 10%, preferably greater than 20%, more preferably greater than 25%, especially greater than 30% of the length. Said apparatus is preferably substantially rectangular in top plan view. Said apparatus is preferably suitably rectangular in side and/or end views.
Said first apparatus is preferably arranged to cooperate with accessory means described hereinafter. Said first apparatus may include guide means, for example guide rails, for guiding travel of the accessory means relative to the apparatus.
Said first apparatus preferably comprises a frame. Said frame may comprise first and second side frame members which are rigidly spaced apart by first and second end members. Said first and second side frame members preferably define said guide means, suitably in the form of respective planar surfaces over which said accessory means may travel.
Said frame preferably supports a receptacle means defining a plurality of receptacles for growing plants. Said first apparatus is preferably arranged for movement of said receptacle means from a configuration in which said plurality of receptacles are defined to a position in which said receptacle are at least partially disassembled. By at least partially disassembling said receptacles, plants may be relatively easily removed.
Said receptacle means preferably defines a plurality of walls which extend substantially parallel to one another. Said plurality of walls are preferably arranged to define a plurality of receptacles which suitably extend substantially parallel to one another. Preferably, a plurality of said walls is movable from respective first positions to respective second positions. Preferably, a said wall is pivotable for movement between first and second positions. Said wall may be pivotable about a hinge or, preferably, a fold. Said walls preferably extend upwardly. Said walls preferably extend substantially vertically upwardly. Such upwardly extending walls suitably define side walls of the receptacle.
The or each receptacle preferably includes a base wall which suitably abuts a surface, preferably of said first apparatus. First and second spaced apart parts of said base wall preferably abut a surface. Said first and second parts are preferably at or towards respective ends of the receptacle(s). One or preferably a plurality of intermediate parts, arranged between said first and second parts, preferably abut a said surface. For example, said frame may include a support surface in the form of a grid, mesh or the like. Walls preferably extend along opposing sides of the base wall. Each of said walls is preferably movable as described. Preferably, upwardly extending walls of said receptacle are pivotable relative to a said base wall.
The or each said receptacle is preferably in the form of a channel. The or each channel is preferably upwardly open.
At least some, preferably all, of said walls may be arranged to allow liquid, for example water to pass therethrough. Said walls are preferably arranged to allow a gas, for example air to pass therethrough.
At least some, preferably all, of said walls may be made from a porous material. Said walls are preferably made from an inert material. Said walls are preferably made from a flexible material. Said walls are preferably made from a material that is not self-supporting. Said walls are preferably made from a woven material. Said walls are preferably made from a textile material. Said walls are preferably made from a synthetic material, for example a polymeric material which can be drawn into threads. Woven polypropylene material is a preferred material.
Preferably, walls of said receptacle means are defined by folding a sheet of material. Preferably, said plurality of walls are formed from a single piece, for example a single sheet, of material. Said material is preferably folded to define the or each receptacle.
Said first apparatus preferably includes tension means for adjusting the tension in the walls of said receptacle means, in the direction of their extent. Said tension means may include connection means for connecting the walls to first and second parts of a tensioning device. Said connection means may comprise a length of material which may be cord or the like and which extends between said first and second parts. A first part of said tensioning device may comprise a part of said frame, for example said first end member thereof. Said second part may comprise said second end member. A component of said second end member is preferably movable, for example pivotable, for adjusting the tension.
Said frame is preferably arranged for disassembly of said plurality of receptacles. To this end, said frame may be arranged to be dissembled at least in part. For example, a part of second frame, for example a side or end wall, may be disengagable from the other parts of the frame. Preferably, said frame can be disassembled so that said receptacle means can be detached therefrom and/or so that the receptacles can be moved to partially disassembled configurations.
Thus, the method may include the step of after said first apparatus has been moved to said second position. The first apparatus may subsequently be reassembled.
Whilst the invention of the first aspect specifically refers to a method for use in horticulture, the method of moving described herein may have more general, non-horticultural, applications. Accordingly, the invention extends to a method of moving a first apparatus which is arranged in a first position in an environment to a second position, wherein the environment is such that said first apparatus cannot be moved from said first position to said second position whilst maintaining said first apparatus at a first height relative to a second apparatus, the method comprising adjusting the height of the first apparatus relative to that of said second apparatus and using a transportation means to move said first apparatus to said second position.
Any feature of the first aspect may be applied to the more general method described. Where a feature according to said first aspect is described as xe2x80x9chorticulturalxe2x80x9d (or similar word) then this description may be omitted when referenced to the more general method.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a first horticultural apparatus as described in any statement herein per se.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided plant cultivating apparatus comprising a first apparatus according to said second aspect and an accessory means.
Said accessory means may comprise trimming means for trimming plants growing in said first apparatus. Said trimming means is preferably arranged to be guided along a guide means of said first apparatus. Said trimming means may comprise a cutting element, for example a blade, and, preferably, means for urging plants to be cut towards said blade. A collection means may be provided for collecting cuttings.
Said accessory means may comprise a breaking means for breaking up the surface of a growing medium associated with said first apparatus. Said breaking means is preferably arranged to be guided along a guide means of said first apparatus. Said breaking means may comprise means for contacting the surface of said growing medium.
Said accessory means may comprise a storage means which is suitable arranged to be positioned adjacent said first apparatus such that an accessory means arranged to be guided by said first apparatus can travel from said first apparatus onto a guide means of said storage means.
Said accessory means may comprise a seeder, a means for delivering liquid or a means for removing insects.
The plant cultivating apparatus may include one or a plurality of accessory means as described.
The invention extends to an accessory means as described in any statement herein per se.
The invention extends to a horticultural method which utilises a guide means associated with an array of living members, for example plants, the method comprising causing an accessory means to cooperate with said guide means, wherein the accessory means is movable under the guidance of the guide means for carrying out a horticultural operation on or in the vicinity of living members in the array.
The height above the ground and/or the orientation of the guide means relative to a surface, for example the ground, may be adjustable. At least two adjustment means may be provided for adjusting said height and/or orientation. Preferably, three or, more preferably, four adjustment means are provided. Each adjustment means is preferably independently operable. A frame means may include said guide means, wherein said frame means is suitably arranged to be supported on said surface. Preferably, said array of living members is supported on said surface.
Said guide means is preferably portable and the method may involve moving the guide means to a position in which the array is disposed. Said guide means preferably includes two spaced apart guide tracks for cooperation with the accessory means. Said guide tracks may have any feature of the guide means/guide rails of the first aspect.
Said accessory means may be as described in any statement herein.
The invention further extends to a guide means for use in a horticultural method per se.
The invention further extends to a transportation means as described according to said first aspect, the transportation means including a support surface for supporting a horticultural apparatus, wherein said support surface is arranged to accommodate part of a support means, for example a leg, of a said horticultural apparatus.
The invention further extends to a disassembly support means for supporting a horticultural apparatus, the disassembly support means comprising a support surface for supporting the horticultural apparatus. Said support surface suitably includes a conveying means for conveying a said horticultural apparatus from a transportation means onto the support surface of the disassembly support means and/or said support surface may be arranged to accommodate part of a support means, for example a leg, of said horticultural apparatus.
The invention extends to a transportation means in combination with a disassembly support means and/or with a horticultural apparatus.
The invention extends to a method of plant cultivation using a first horticultural apparatus or a plant cultivating apparatus as described in any statement herein.
Any feature of any aspect of any invention or embodiment described herein may be combined with any feature of any aspect of any other invention or embodiment described herein.